


cause you said forever, now i drive alone past your street

by misstraffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Breakups, Dark Ending, Dark Thoughts, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: “What are you doing here?” Law asks, walking down his steps carefully.Luffy doesn’t know how to answer him. How does he say he drives by his house almost everyday hoping to just get a glimpse of him? How does he say he comes by to relive their memories, to think back to the good times they shared?How does Luffy say he’s still madly in love with him?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	cause you said forever, now i drive alone past your street

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i’d give ‘drivers license’ by oliva rodrigo a listen as you read. 

\---

**cause you said forever, now i drive alone past your street**

\---

He shouldn’t be here.

Luffy has picked up this terrible habit of driving alone at night, and when he drives alone at night, he goes down old roads. Roads filled with memories of kisses and hugs and laughter but now, it fucking kills him. Luffy takes a rattling breath and turns left onto that familiar drive.

Law’s house is the third one on the left, pale yellow.

As he drives by, Luffy blinks up to the familiar bunches of queen of the nights leading up to the front door, the little crack in the second step, the garage door that has a small dent from the time Law accidentally went forwards instead of in reverse, and it guts him. The emotion he feels just _looking_ at the fucking house has him reeling, and he has to hold onto the steering for leverage lest he crash.

God.

He shouldn’t fucking be here.

He continues forward, out of Law’s drive, through the rest of the suburbs, then back onto the main roads. He tries not to think too much on the tears streaming down his face, or the never ending ache in his heart.

He must be a masochist, constantly doing this to himself.

\---

When Luffy feels down, he listens to the song Law wrote for him. How ironic.

It’s a little number about how much Law loves him, and it’s honestly the cutest thing ever. He did it on their ten month anniversary; brought out the guitar and mic and all the bells and whistles, then serenaded him on his couch in the living room. Luffy had brought out his phone to record it despite Law’s protests, wishing to cherish the moment. 

_And we’ll be together forever,_ Law had sang at the end of the song, and Luffy remembers blushing up to the tips of his ears at that. Because he believed it. Wholeheartedly. 

Law was a liar.

Now when he watches the video, he can’t help but burst into tears. God, what they had was downright magical. It wasn’t perfect, but he’d never felt so enraptured by someone before. He can’t imagine Law with anyone else but him because they just _connected_ like none other. And Law had put it all into a song that didn’t even apply to them any longer. 

Sick is what it is. Sick and twisted.

Luffy should be tired of listening to lyrics that aren’t directed at him anymore but he can’t help it. If he imagines hard enough, he can see himself going up those cracked steps to the dark front door, not even knocking because Law would be there waiting for him, pulling him into a searing kiss before beckoning him inside. It’s all there in those personal lyrics of Law’s, just how he felt about him, but now, it only serves as a violent reminder of what he lost. Luffy holds his phone close to his heart as he lays in bed, Law’s smooth baritone a lullaby to his troubled sleep. 

He nods off accompanied not by Law, but by a tear stained pillow and tangled sheets.

\---

This time, it’s during the day when Luffy finds himself on Law’s street.

Luffy remembers coming here during the summer when the heat was unbearable and the house seemed to shimmer under the waves of the sun. Law would wave to him as he pulled up next to his car in the driveway, wide grin infectious. He would be shirtless, showing off his tattoos, and Luffy would check him out intentionally, only to get Law’s eyes rolling. Then they’d go to the beach to wash off the heat, and although neither of them could swim, it was fun just playing at the shoreline, daring each other to waddle into the deeper parts of the ocean, building sandcastles, lounging on beach chairs, splashing each other with water, having heated sex on the sand when the last of the beachgoers left...

Luffy palms at his eyes as he slows to a stop before his driveway, tears running down his wrist and onto his forearm. He can’t believe they went from that to this. From everything to nothing.

From being here all the time, to driving by alone.

Their fall was a tragic one.

“Luffy?”

Luffy tenses at the familiar voice. Oh god, please no, _please_ no.

He quickly wipes at his eyes and prays they aren’t as red and puffy as he thinks they are. When he fixes his appearance, he lowers his window and turns to the left to see Law lounging on the stair railing like he used to when Luffy pulled up, lackadaisical in posture. But his eyes hold a darkness they didn’t have before. Luffy’s heart squeezes painfully at that. He misses when they used to brim with love, shine with affection. Oh, how those eyes used to absolutely _adore_ him.

Now, they are hollow.

“What are you doing here?” Law asks, walking down his steps carefully.

Luffy doesn’t know how to answer him. How does he say he drives by his house almost everyday hoping to just get a glimpse of him? How does he say he comes by to relive their memories, to think back to the good times they shared?

How does Luffy say he’s still madly in love with him?

When Law stops right before his driver’s door, it takes everything within Luffy to not step out and bring him down into a kiss. Instead he wrings his hands in his lap, biting his lower lip, eyes trained on the wheel, the road, the grass, anywhere but Law.

“I don’t know,” Luffy answers truthfully, brows coming together in worry. “I was just driving by.”

“But you stopped,” Law points out.

Luffy looks up to the road. “I did.”

Law is quiet for a few moments. “So, um. How’ve you been?”

Luffy almost wants to laugh aloud. How’s he been? Like _shit._ But he wasn’t about to bring his feelings into this and ruin this moment for him, because maybe this was something he needed. _Closure_ his friends said. But nothing could really help close the chapter of his life that Law was in. A part of him still can’t believe it was over in the first place. 

“Good,” he lies, “I’m...good.”

Law seems to visibly relax. His hands find his pants pockets, and he looks down. He never used to look so uncomfortable around him. It breaks Luffy’s heart all over again. “That’s good.”

Luffy swallows thickly. “Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Awkward silence.

Luffy wants to cry.

Law rubs the back of his neck. “If you’re not here for anything, then...”

“Oh. Right. I was just. You know,” Luffy stumbles, scrambling for some explanation as to why he was staring up at Law’s place. “Passing by.”

“Ah, I see,” Law nods, as though this was an acceptable enough excuse. “Passing by. Right.”

Luffy stares at him.

“...What?”

“Usually when you’re thinking too hard about something, you get this crinkle in your forehead.” Luffy points to the area between his brows. He knows he’s talking without thinking, but he just keeps going, he can't stop. “And I would point it out, and then touch your forehead, and then you’d feel better after we-”

“Luffy,” Law says with an edge to his voice. “Stop. We’re done.”

“I know, I know,” Luffy defends hotly. He sighs, dejected. “...I know.”

“I have...um,” Law trails off, and he steps aside to let Luffy get a look behind him. He pales.

He didn’t even notice the other car in Law’s driveway. 

It makes something in his stomach tighten.

Luffy laughs, tears burning in his eyes. “Of course,” he chuckles mirthlessly, feeling like the biggest dumbass to walk the earth. What was he doing, getting his hopes up? Thinking Law was still available? The man was terribly handsome— there’s no way someone like him would stay single for very long. Of course of course of _course._ Luffy mentally kicks himself. How stupid. 

“You have someone else.” Luffy’s tone is flat, maybe tinged with a little disappointment, but Law doesn’t catch it.

Law nods slowly, a brief look of discomfort passing over his features. “Look, Luffy-”

“There’s no need to explain, is there?” Luffy cuts in, and this is it, he can’t take it anymore. His heart breaks in half for the millionth time. “You’re seeing someone else. That’s...great. I’m happy for you, really.”

Lies. God, they were the worst lies he’s ever fucking told.

Law’s features soften, and Luffy absolutely cannot let himself fall for that expression, but here he was, feeling all mushy and light. It’s like a goddamn curse, Law’s effect over him.

But then Law has the audacity to open his mouth and spew the most bullshit thing Luffy’s ever heard: “I hope we can still be friends.”

What...the fuck.

“Out of all the things I expected you to say, that was definitely not in the top five _hundred,”_ Luffy says without a trace of emotion, despite the fact that he was feeling everything all at once. _“Friends?_ Law, I-”

Luffy bites his lip before he can say anything else, before he can let Law damage him any further. 

_Law, I could never just be friends with you._

Law seems to read his train of thought, and he at least has the decency to look somewhat ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

“That can’t solve anything now, can it?” Luffy snaps without meaning to. “We’re through; you obviously didn’t care enough and I obviously cared too much. We were destined to break up either way.”

Law looks hurt. It makes Luffy want to claw at his hair out of frustration. Law broke up with _him_...why was he acting like this?

“Luffy-”

“I’m sorry,” Luffy chokes out before Law can lie to his face that he _did_ care, because if he did, then he wouldn’t have broken up with him. Luffy didn’t need any pitying words. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Law clamps his mouth shut, sorrow swimming in those dazzling golden eyes of his. He seems to contemplate something, then opens his mouth only for a female voice to call out to him.

“Law, honey,” a woman steps out of the house, eyes searching for her boyfriend. Upon finding him, she gives a tentative wave, “how much longer are you gonna take?”

Law looks a bit ashen. “Luffy-”

“She’s calling,” Luffy says through a dry throat, jutting his chin to the blonde woman poking her head out of his house. “Go on.”

“Wait a minute,” Law calls back to the woman, who tilts her head in confusion, but nods, reentering the home. 

Luffy and Law sit in silence for a few moments. 

“How can you be so okay without me?” Luffy breaks the tension in the air with a whisper. “Was I alone in feeling what I thought was mutual?”

Law looks conflicted. “Luffy, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“But you _did,”_ Luffy all but wails, hand slayed on his chest. “You’ve _wrecked_ me. I’ve never felt like this for anyone else and you, you just _took_ it and-”

“Luffy!”

He chokes on his sob.

Law actually looks apologetic. “I regret hurting you. But I don’t regret the breakup.”

Why did him saying it aloud make it hurt more?

Luffy nods numbly, feeling empty. “Of course you don’t. Because you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me.”

Law looks puzzled. “What song?”

Luffy barks out a laugh. “God, you don’t...you don’t even _remember?”_

Law looks at him blankly, and Luffy just wants to disappear. He can’t take being in Law’s presence any longer, can’t deal with these feelings of hopelessness and heartache. He was just _asking_ for his heart to rupture from sadness.

Luffy starts his car, quickly, before the sting of tears robs him of his ability to think straight. He knows if he breaks down in front of Law, he’d never forgive himself.

“I think I’m gonna go.”

Law nods. “That’s probably a good idea.”

Luffy glares at him, and he can’t help a sniffle. “Okay.”

Silence, nothing but the roar of the engine.

“I hope she treats you right.”

“She does.”

“Though no one can treat you like I did.”

Law’s about to say something when Luffy cuts him off. “But she can try. God, she’d better try.”

His ex looks pained. “Will you be okay?”

“Never,” Luffy whispers, switching his car from park into drive. “I’ll never be okay without you, Law.”

He doesn’t wait for his response. It’s sick, how Luffy would hang on his every word. If he stayed and listened to more of Law’s drabble, he would start feeling things he has no business feeling anymore.

They were through. Law made it perfectly clear. Fucking _crystal._

He starts driving along the street, resisting the urge to look in the mirrors to Law as he gets further and further away. Luffy turns onto the street leading away from Law’s house, and then Law’s out of view, out of sight. And the worst part?

He can’t even say that’d be the last time he’d drive past his street.

Because despite everything, Luffy still loved him. He still sees him in everything he does, still hears him. He still feels his hands on his body, his lips on his. It’s driving Luffy crazy at this point, the phantoms of Law haunting his life; he can’t go one damn day without his ghosts terrorizing him.

So he seeks remedy in seeing Law’s house. 

It’s unhealthy, he knows.

But Luffy tends to cling. Law knows this. He _should’ve_ known this.

The tears on Luffy’s cheeks aren’t warranted in any way but they continue down his face in wet, scathing paths. He absolutely hates himself for wanting to turn back to Law when Law’s made it obvious where his heart resides. But oh does he _want._

He takes a deep breath. Luffy can’t keep going like this.

He turns onto the main road, mind a million miles away from driving. He wonders how much of their relationship was only in Luffy’s head. Or how much of it was only for pretend. Because there had to be a lie somewhere, and it wasn’t on Luffy’s end. Something as special as an entire song written for him, _dedicated_ to him, and Law didn’t even fucking _remember._ If he did, he wouldn’t be here now, beyond broken, beyond saving.

Cause he said forever, now he drives alone past his street. 

It’s not _fair._

Tears blur Luffy’s vision of the road, and he cant fucking focus. Law does that to him. He’s so caught up in his pain, he didn’t realize he had veered into oncoming traffic. He’s so wrapped up in his heartbreak, he doesn’t see the approaching car. 

He tries to swerve, but it’s too late.

A scream bubbles up from his throat as the car hits the left side of his bumper, spinning him around, careening him into a nearby ditch. His head hits the drivers side window with a harsh thud, and he sees stars dance across his vision. Blood pours over his wound and stains the window as his body is thrown around violently with the car. Once the vehicle slows to a stop, teetering dangerously off the edge off the road, Luffy huffs out a disbelieving laugh. They turn into big, guffawing things before the pain from his head silences him in a drawn out whine.

He had almost died thinking about Law. 

How fitting.

He feels like he’s underwater the way he can’t get enough air in, the way his head feels heavier than the rest of his body. Blackness starts at the edges of his vision, and he feels incredibly sleepy all of a sudden. There’s a voice in the back of his head, Law maybe, pleading with him, _begging_ him to stay awake. But he’s so _tired._

And not just physically.

He can barely hear the sirens in the distance because his ears have gone fuzzy. He cracks open an eye, but immediately squeezes it shut, blood from his injury coating his vision. Huh, had he hit his head that hard? It didn’t seem like it but apparently he did. He has one mean motherfucker of a headache, but hey, at least it distracts him from the pain in his heart.

Luffy’s not sure, but he thinks he’s dying.

And if he is, he’s sadly pretty okay with it. A world without Law loving him isn’t a world worth living in.

His door opens with an awful wrench of metal against metal, and rough hands pull him from the driver’s seat. Luffy lets himself get placed on a stretcher, lets the cables and wires and equipment drape him in droves. 

“I’ve got you.”

Luffy blinks lazily to one of the nurses strapping him in, and he almost does a double take. Law.

It’s _Law._

He opens his mouth but the man hushes him. “Don’t talk.”

Luffy obeys, but feels his lids slipping close. His body feels like lead; even if he wasn’t strapped down to the stretcher, he doubts he’d be able to move much at all. And then he’s hit with the cold. Awful, biting cold that nips at his skin, making him shiver.

“Oi, stay awake!” Another man who looks like Law looms over him, looking terrified. “Young man! Stay with us!”

Luffy coughs up blood and it dribbles over the side of his cheeks, staining his hair. “Law...”

“Law? What law?” The first man asks, puzzled. “And didn’t I say not to speak? Conserve your energy!”

But there’s no point. He’s tired of fighting a losing battle. If Law wouldn’t love him, then no one would.

Luffy blinks the blood out of his eyes, and when his vision returns to normal, the two men who look like Law revert to their original forms, watching him with immense worry. Even at death’s door, the man simply couldn’t leave him alone. 

How _evil._

They haul him into the back of the ambulance, slamming the doors shut and yelling at the driver to floor it.

“Hey, keep an eye on him, keep him awake!” he hears someone yell.

But why? He was exhausted.

There’s jostling on his shoulder, screaming in his ear. Someone’s sitting on him, doing chest compressions, but he can barely register it at all. The only thing on his mind was Law and Law alone. How he would smile with the sunlight as a backdrop, how he would gather Luffy up in his arms and swing him around as though he weighed nothing, how he would cuddle up to him in bed, breathing softly down his back.

Luffy’s lips trembled. Without him, what was the goddamn point?

The hands pumping his failing heart double in intensity and speed. There’s frantic movement all around him. “We’re losing him, _we’re losing him!”_

Luffy’s lids lower past half staff, until there’s only a fraction of light reflecting in his irises. The last thing he sees is Law’s face, and the last thing he imagines is kissing him. Loving him. Wanting him. And Law actually wanting him back.

What a dream to fall away to.

“Luffy.”

He looks up and sees Law. The real one this time. But Luffy knows he’s imagining him because Law is actually looking at him with love.

“You’re going on without me?” he asks.

Luffy nods, unable to use his voice.

Law hums, eyes sorrowful. “You won’t even wait for me?”

A shake of the head. Law’s hurt him enough.

“I see.” A pause. “I guess this is goodbye then.”

A tear escapes the crack of his lids.

Law reaches out and wipes it away with ghostly fingers. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

_Yeah._

When Luffy finally closes his eyes, it’s with the closure he’s been craving for a long, long time. With the content peace he’s been wanting ever since their break up.

When he finally closes his eyes, he’s no longer driving alone. 

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i didn’t mean to make this so sad, it kinda just turned left at one point and i was like……...i can’t stop this even if i wanted to. even my stomach rolled a bit writing this, especially the end, and i live for angst. regardless, i hope you were able to enjoy reading.


End file.
